Ever After
by BethGreeneXCarlGrimes
Summary: Beth and Carl have escaped the Prison together with Judith after The Governors attack. Now they must face the apocalypse alone but soon sparks are flying with the two young teenagers. (A.N Carl is 15 going on 16 and Beth is 16)
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this was originally going to be a one - shot until I began writing it and then couldn't stop, so it could be a two shot, or a three shot or maybe a four shot. Anyway this is a story about how it could of went if Carl and Beth had ended up escaping together after the raid on The Prison. I have altered the ages a bit as well as things will happen. I been torn on too either rate it an M or a T for language and stuff so I may just rate it M to be on the safe side. Hope you enjoy...**

Carl saw her break down, nobody should have to see their father get be – headed like that, he turned to look at the evil bastard who done that to Hershel, all the anger for this man surged through his body and he began shooting, Beth, Maggie everybody were shooting now.

He was scared, he loved Beth and he didn't want anything to happen to her, he knew she didn't feel the same way about him, he was probably too young for her, seeing her with Zach hurt him and it sounds horrible now but he was glad he got killed; he would never have been able to protect her.

Things were soon getting out of hand, The Governor had broken down the fence, Carl couldn't take it anymore, he left his spot and began taking front base, he shot as walkers and the enemy raided them. He couldn't see his dad anywhere but he saw Beth, she had a walker almost on her, she was so emotionally drained that she could not fight and fell to the floor, "oh no you don't" carl said to himself, he shot the Walker in the head and ran to Beth.

"come on Beth, get up" Carl said to her, he pulled her to her feet, "Carl….. I can't….." she said dropping back to the floor, "Beth please" he begged, "please get up, you need to run".

But Beth couldn't move and who could blame her, she had just witnessed her dads head being chopped off, Carl scooped her up in his arms and carried her off, trying to hold Beth and be on guard was hard, he had his gun drawn with one hand trying to keep hold of Beth, she wasn't really heavy, "Carl….. I …. Can walk" she whispered in between sobs, he put her down his hand hovering on the bottom of her back.

He dragged her behind a pile of boxes, "Beth stay here, don't move, I will be back for you, I need to go and find my dad and Judith" Carl kissed her on the forehead and then ran off. The place where he had kissed her felt warm and it gave her a smile, she backed up against the wall cuddling her knees to her chest, she had her gun handy just in case.

Carl searched around, people were still fighting, he spotted people getting onto a bus which he imagined were most of the people from Woodbury. He looked back, wondering if he should put Beth on it but he didn't fully trust them all, they were all cowering and making a getaway, not putting up a fight or defending anybody in any way, "cowards" Carl said in disgust, he ran looking for his dad.

Beth was still hiding where Carl had left her, the tears ran down her face, she had watched too many of the people she loved die, her mother, twice, her sister, her ex-boyfriend, and now her daddy. She was scared, scared that she was going to break down again, back at the farm she had almost killed herself on several occasions, all she had left now was Maggie. She had grown to see all the others as family, the one person who had been there, who had pulled her out of all her pain and sadness was Carl.

The both of them had grown up in The Prison but they had never been anything more than just best friends. Carl had lost his mother and was the one who had to shoot her before she turned, something a thirteen year old should not of had to go through, he then watched as his dad had a breakdown after her death, Carl could be cold sometimes but Beth understood that inside he was broke, he had to learn to be strong and now she had to be the same.

She heard crying, she knew straight away it had to be Judith, Beth had looked after Judith a lot since she was born, she felt responsible for her, Carl told her not to move but this was his little sister. Beth peeked around to make sure the coast was clear and made her way over to where the crying was coming from.

Carl had found his dad, he had been beaten pretty bad by The Governor, "hey shitface" Carl screamed at The Governor, he turned to look at the fifteen year old, "you come to see your dad die little boy?" he smirked, Rick looked at his son with fright, "Carl, please run" he said blood coming out his mouth, "one I am not a little boy, two back the fuck away from my dad" Carl said with a snarl, The Governor looked at him and laughed, "I am so scared, you don't scare me" he said staring into Carl's eyes, without thinking Carl went to pull the trigger but at the same time Michonne pierced The Governor with her sword, it went straight through his chest, "rot in hell you bastard" she spat at him, he smirked at her before blood began to pour from his mouth, he dropped to the floor as she pulled her sword back out of his body. Carl aimed the gun at his head, "no Carl, let him suffer for a while, let him bleed all the blood he has spilt, I will finish him off don't worry" Michonne said, Carl helped his dad to his feet, "Carl, find your sister, I will be okay, me and Michonne will meet you near the boxes" Rick said his voice a whisper, Carl remembered he had left Beth there, "okay, promise me dad that you will come and find me?" Carl asked, "of course I will son, I love you Carl" Rick said.

"I love you too dad" Carl replied, he got up and ran back towards where he had left Beth.

He made his way back, he looked behind the boxes but she wasn't there, "Beth! Beth!" he shouted, he looked around anxiously for her, he didn't want to leave without her, a life without Beth he couldn't bare thinking about.

"Carl" her soft voice said, he was stood in front of him with Judith in her arms, he smiled a smile of relief, "you scared me then" he replied, he ran to her and hugged her, "I heard Judith crying so I went to find her, did you find your dad?" Beth asked, "yeah, he is meeting me here with Michonne in a bit, The Governor is dead" Carl said to her, but just when they thought that they were out of the woods one of the watch towers began to collapse, Walkers and enemies were crushed as the rubble hit the ground. Carl pulled Beth back out of the way, they pathway was blocked back onto the field.

"No!" Carl shouted, he was blocked from getting to his dad, "Beth we have to go round, we need to get away from here, we can meet up with the other's up on the hill" Carl said, she followed close to him, she shielded Judith in her arms, they ran as fast as they could, "Don't look back Beth, don't look back" Carl said to her.

They had ran for about half an hour, The Prison was behind them, their home was gone, Carl was bent over with his hands on knees, he was trying to catch his breath. Judith began crying, Carl looked up, he watched as Beth tried to calm her, gently rocking her singing to her sweetly.

"are you okay, do you want me to take her?" Carl asked, "I am fine, she is just scared, we need to get her diapers and food" Beth explained, Carl looked out, there was no sign of anybody anywhere.

"Beth, I need you to stay here out of sight with Judith, I need to see if I can find my dad, we need stuff" Carl said, he didn't know what he was doing, he panicked he had his baby sister to look after, he was only fifteen, he couldn't do this, "Carl, no we need to stick together, we will look for the others together, I can't keep hiding, none of us can" Beth explained.

"I need to protect you both though" Carl replied, "no, we need to protect each other, but mostly importantly we need to protect Judith, we have a big responsibility" Beth explained.

"how are we going to do this? We are so young" Carl said

"we are young but we grow stronger each day, first we need continue on, we need to find supplies and food and find shelter, it's what your dad would want" Beth explained, Carl looked into her eyes, "I promised my dad that I would wait for him, I need to find him" Carl replied.

"Carl we can't wait" Beth said

"WE CAN!" Carl shouted at her, she backed away, Judith began crying again, she began rocking her gently again, "its okay, your big brother didn't mean to shout, he is just upset" Beth said calmly.

"I am sorry, I….. shouldn't of shouted like that" Carl replied, "I know" she replied kindly, she handed Judith to him, "she wants her big brother" she brushed her hand on his, he looked at her and smiled.

"your right, we need to put Judith first, let's go and find a supply store or something, we also need a carrier for her, and blankets" Carl replied, he remembered the promise he had made to his mom, that he would protect Judith, he always felt like she was present, that she was with him all the time. He smiled down at her, "can you hold her Beth, I need to keep my arms free so I can shoot any walkers or threats that come our way" Carl asked handing his sister back to Beth, she happily grabbed her, "keep close" Carl said as they walked on leaving the Prison far behind them.

They walked for a while down a path; either side of them was nothing but trees, they had not seen a soul yet, not even a walker. They had not said much along the way, Beth finally broke the silence, "I am sure we will find your dad along the way and Michonne, Maggie, Glenn, Tyreese and Daryl, they will all somehow find their way to us" she said, Judith had fallen asleep in her arms, "I am just not giving my hopes up, I don't know what happened after that Tower fell down, for all I know he could have been…. Crushed, when I left him he was in a bad way, he had been badly beaten" Carl explained, he was trying to stay strong, Beth faced him, his eyes were cold and empty, his whole world was crashing down on him, for all she knew her and Carl could be out on their own for a long time, bringing up Judith, this outside world was no place for a baby and two young teenagers on their own.

Walking a bit longer they came to a deserted neighbourhood, "jackpot" Carl said, again not a soul was around, "be careful Beth, Walkers can just come out of nowhere, be on your guard at all times" Carl said as he drew his gun, "keep back to back with me, let me know if you see anything" he continued.

She followed him looking behind at all times, there was still nobody around, "it's too quiet round here Carl, what if we are the last one's alive" Beth said, he spotted a house that looked like it was still mostly intact.

"Okay, see that house there, I want you to run to it on the count of three…. One….. two….. three" he said and they both ran, Carl ran at the door he wanted to break it open using his full body strength but he hit it and fell to the ground, he heard Beth let out a little giggle.

"ouch" he cried, Beth shook her head, "try the door handle" she laughed as she propped Judith up supporting her under one arm while she opened the door with the other, Carl looked up still lying on the floor, "that was going to be my second choice" he said as he pushed himself back onto his feet, "again stay close" he said.

They walked into the house, his gun was drawn he walked through, he heard the sound of walkers coming from the other room, "better go and shoot this asshole" Carl said, "Carl, there are kids present here, language" Beth said with a frown but with an amused smirk.

They walked and a walker was stuck behind lots of furniture that had been pushed to the back of the room, "look at it, pathetic" Carl said, Beth saw the coldness in his eyes again, sometimes she found herself afraid of him but she also found herself safe around him, Carl shot the Walker in the head and it went motionless.

"one down, looks like the downstairs is clear, I will check upstairs, wait here" Carl said as he ran upstairs, Beth looked around, she pushed the sofa along the floor using her bottom of her body, it rested against the front door, she went out into the kitchen, the back door looked secured but she wasn't taking any chances, the fridge was just beside the door, she shoved it with her body weight, it was hard to move things while holding Judith but she didn't want to put her down anywhere, Carl appeared in the doorway of the kitchen, "what are you doing?" he asked.

"securing the place, so no walkers are getting in here" Beth said puffed, "here I'll do it, you're going to hurt yourself" he replied walking towards her, he pushed the fridge although it took him just as much trouble as it did with Beth.

"alright upstairs is clear, good news is whoever lived here last had a baby so there is a cot upstairs, it's in the master bedroom so I will let you have the bed in there, I will sleep down here and keep watch, nothing can get up there without getting in here first, you will be safe up there" Carl explained.

"is there diapers and stuff as well?" Beth asked, "I think so if not I will go and see if I can find any" Carl replied. Beth looked at him, she didn't want Carl going off alone, leaving her, what if he never came back, she couldn't do this on her own, and she couldn't live without him.

"well lets go and have a look, it's all secure down here, nothing can get in" she left the kitchen with Carl right behind her, she walked upstairs onto the landing where it sectioned off into three rooms, "this is the master bedroom" he opened the door and there was a double bed with a cot at the end of the bed, the bedding looked fresh, "I don't think whoever's baby this cot belonged to ever got to sleep in it" Carl said, this gave Beth a chill, it coursed through her body, she placed Judith down in the cot and covered her up with the blanket, "we better see what we have in here, see if I need to go out or not" Carl said as he began rummaging through the draws and cupboards, Beth went to look in the bathroom, there was lots of cosmetics and hair products, she found a few diapers but only enough to last a day or two. "hey Carl….. " she said, he came in, "everything okay?" he asked, " yeah, I found some diapers but only enough to last for a few days, I just hope there is some baby food as well" Beth replied.

A few days passed, Carl had gone out a few times to get things, they had enough food to last them and enough things for Judith but they both knew it wouldn't last forever. They had not seen anybody yet but hoped that it would be any day now that Rick or any of the other's passed through.

Carl had been out on a run, he came back, "hey Beth, look what I found you" Carl shouted bringing in a keyboard, but the house was quiet, "Beth? Are you here?" Carl said, his heart began to skip a beat, he walked through the house quickly.

"surprise" Beth said

"what….?" Carl said, he looked up to see the place filled with balloons, he didn't realise she had remembered his birthday.

"you remembered….. my birthday" Carl said with a smile, "of course I did, you didn't think I would forget your sixteenth did you?" she replied, he smiled at her, he moved closer to her, "I found this for you, I know you love playing piano and I thought you could play me something" he said with a smile.

There was countless times when Carl would come to Beth's cell to listen to her sing, he said it relaxed him and that she had the voice of an angel. The first time he came to her was when he had just turned thirteen, there was a year difference between them, Beth had been fourteen almost fifteen, it was when he reached fifteen that she started to feel it, she began seeing Carl not as that small thirteen year old who had walked into her cell to ask her to sing to him but a mature grown up Carl, he had grown so much and matched her height now, he was ruthless and dangerous and she found herself afraid of him but she was also in love with him.

She looked at him, the coldness had gone from his eyes, it was replaced with a sparkle and this was just by looking at her, "thank you, it's very thoughtful of you, oh wait I got something for you, wait to minutes okay I will be right back" she said as she quickly ran upstairs.

She ran back down, she had a box, "thanks Beth" he said as he opened it, it was a new holder for his gun "thanks its cool, my old one got damaged, thank you" he said, "welcome, you were back early I never got chance to change for your party" she replied, "you don't need to ….. you look beautiful already" Carl said. Beth smiled at him feeling her cheeks burning up, Carl adjusted his hat so it shadowed his face, "I erm….. Couldn't find you a cake but I did find a big tin of pudding" Beth said holding it up, "that is fine with me, where's Judith?" Carl asked, "fast asleep upstairs, she has had food and fell straight to sleep" Beth replied, "wow, your good" Carl replied, "oh I made some food, I tried but I was limited" Beth said taking him in the kitchen.

She had made sandwiches with jam on them and peanut butter that they had found in the cupboards, Carl smiled, "I told you I was limited" Beth replied, "its fine, hey let's go and sit on the roof, it's a lovely day and eat pudding" Carl suggested, "sure the roof sounds good" she replied.

They climbed out the bedroom window and sat with their legs dangling over, all was quiet in streets, "thanks for this Beth" Carl said with a mouth full of pudding, "didn't your mother ever tell you not to talk with your mouthful?... sorry bad joke" she said, "no it's fine, don't worry" he replied.

"how much longer do you think we can stay here for?" Beth asked, "I don't know as long as the supplies last I guess and as long as we are safe here" Carl replied, "your dad will be out there you know just like my sister, I still believe that we will find them or they will find us" Beth replied.

After pudding they both went back down into the living room, they sat on the sofa, "well this was … fun" Carl said, "yeah, well I do try but glad you had fun, would have had more fun in The prison with everybody else but well… "Beth replied, "no, no I enjoyed it with you, your such a great girl you know that" Carl said, she looked at him, "so are you, your great as well and I am glad I got stuck with you because there is nobody else I would like to be stuck with than you" Beth replied. Carls arm crept behind her, she slid closer to him, she studied him, he was no longer that young boy she remembered, he was grown up, a man, they were both not kids anymore, she suddenly placed her hand on the side of his face and kissed him, at first their lips just touched, until Carl responded at first the kiss was soft and tender but it then began to turn into something more fierce, soon Beth was laying down on the sofa with Carl on top of her, they were making out, their tongues exploring each other's mouths, Beth was impressed, she had never known Carl be any relationship before and had no idea how he learned to kiss like this but she didn't care she was enjoying the moment, she broke away from the kiss breathing heavy, she grabbed the bottom of her top and lifted it over her head, he smiled and continued kissing her.

After ten minutes of heavy making out, they laid on the sofa together, her fingers were laced in his and he laid behind her, her in his arms.

"well that was a birthday present well waiting for" Carl said with a smile, "yeah, I guess it was "Beth replied, she couldn't stop smiling and neither could Carl. "wow, Beth Greene the most beautiful girl in this whole dam world just made out with me" Carl said happily. She giggled, "I can't be the most beautiful" she replied, "oh you are, trust me," he said as he got up, he sang to himself all the way up stairs tripping on the last one.

Beth followed up not long after, she walked in to see Carl laying on his back on the bed, he looked at her and smiled, "sorry it was so comfy, I will move soon, you must be tired" he said, "no,no it's okay you can stay there" she replied, she laid down beside him, they faced each other his hand went out and he stroked her hand with his thumb, "I wish that every single moment we have left in this nightmare world could be like this" he said, she smiled at him, "it can be, if you want it to be" she replied, "you know, you don't know how long I have waited for you, I thought you would never be interested in me " Carl said, "well you know things work in mysterious ways" she replied.

The both fell asleep facing each other, they were holding hands, Carl stirred first, he watched Beth sleeping peacefully, he smiled at her as he sat up, he stretched and grabbed his hat placing it on his head. He was still smiling after what had happened with Beth last night, she had kissed him, and they had made out on the sofa. He went downstairs and went into the kitchen to make some breakfast, again it was peanut butter and jam sandwiches, he figured he would go back out again to see what he could find.

"Morning Carl" Beth said standing against the door way, "morning Beth, I made you breakfast, I am going to go out again in a bit to get more food" Carl replied chipper, she smiled, he noticed that she was wearing cute little shorts and a thin strap top, "I got warm" she replied, "I… erm….. noticed" he stuttered, he could not take his eyes off her. After what happened last night he felt different, he wasn't sure whether it was his sixteen year old hormones kicking in but all he wanted to do was pick her up and lay her on the table and rip her clothes off, "Carl, my eyes are up here" she laughed, "I was looking at your eyes, they are so beautiful, you are beautiful, I never got to tell you that before…." Before he could finish her lips crashed onto his again, he responded his hands finding their way on her waist, he pulled her closer to him, she jumped up wrapping her legs around him, he lowered her down onto the table, laying on top of her and kissing her fiercely.

His hand wandered up her top, a moan escaped her mouth, he brushed his fingers over her bra, "you are really not used to this are you?" Beth laughed, "how did you guess" Carl replied.

She removed her top and shot it over the other side of the room, "seriously? on the kitchen table?" Carl asked with a smirk, she smirked back, he kissed her again his hands wandering down to unbuckle her belt, he felt in her pocket and pulled out a wrapper which he didn't have to guess what it was, he looked at her with a questioning expression, "what? It was just in case" she replied feeling slightly embarrassed, she got up off the table and grabbed her top from the floor and put it back on.

"Beth… " Carl said as she left the room.

**I will update soon with part 2 :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, here is the next part of this story, sorry it's took so long so much to do. This chapter is mostly all fluff and cuteness and romance, I am in the process of writing the next chapter for Love and Betrayal and probably the next chapter of (as I renamed it) My best friend's girlfriend, will be up in the next few days ( although I am not promising that). **

**Chapter 2**

Carl followed Beth into the living room again, "what's up? I wasn't saying we shouldn't use protection" Carl replied with his hands in his pockets, "it's not that just… I am … a virgin" she said with her cheeks a tinge of red.

"well so am I, I had never even kissed a girl before I kissed you" Carl replied, she looked at him bewildered, "then how did you learn to kiss so good" she replied realising what she had said, he looked at her a smile creeping on his face.

"do you really want to know?" Carl said with a smirk, "of course

I do" Beth replied, he hung his head low with a laugh, "well I used to kiss and make out with my hand, you know to learn how to kiss you one day" he replied his face turning a red colour.

She let out a little laugh covering her mouth, "sorry, sorry just it's I can't quite shift the image of you in your cell making out with your hand" Beth replied, she sat down on the couch still laughing, Carl crossed his arm, "yes funny, take the mick out of me and repeat what I have just told you to anybody else and I will silence that pretty little mouth of yours" he laughed, "oh yeah, is that a threat, kissy kissy hand" she said mocking him, "I will seriously fall out with you in a minute" Carl replied with a smile, he grabbed her around the waist and began tickling her, she giggled as they both fell down on the Sofa together.

She looked up at him as his body was pressed against hers, "Carl… I think I am falling for you" Beth said in a whisper, he looked down at her with a smile, "I have been in love with you for a while now, what can I say you are the most beautiful girl that I have ever seen" Carl replied.

"why did it take you so long to tell me that? You could of told me anytime" Beth replied, "well I figured that I was too young for you, I thought you would of wanted an older man in your life, not a boy" Carl replied, Beth chuckled, "your man enough for me, besides there are only a couple of months age difference between us, why would I want an older man?" Beth asked confused, "no reason" Carl replied before he crashed his lips back on hers.

"yes Carl, just imagine you are kissing your hand again" Beth laughed, "oh for god sake" Carl said as he got up off her, she sat up and looked at him, "oh come on I am just kidding" she replied, "I need to go out, get some more things, you need anything?" Carl asked

"I don't think so, just…. Yourself" she replied as she got up, "okay" Carl replied as he grabbed his gun and knife, he stuffed his knife in the holder on his belt and the gun in its holder, "I am running low on ammo as well, I may have to venture out further soon to find some more, preferably before I run out all together as I don't know how far I have to go" Carl replied, "well maybe it is time we moved on, you may have to travel for days to find some, we might as well go together" Beth replied.

"I don't know, you and Judith are safe here, there is a Sheriff Station not far from here I am sure to get some in there, I will be back as quickly as I can" Carl replied, Beth walked towards him embracing him in a hug, "please be safe, I get so worried when you leave, that I am never going to see you again" she replied peppering him with kisses, she kissed up his neck and round to the corner of his mouth before kissing his lips, he kissed her back tangling his fingers through her hair, he rested his forehead against hers, "I will come back, I promise, I will never leave you Beth Greene, I love you" Carl replied placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.

She looked and smiled at him, "I know you will come back, I trust you too" Beth replied, she buried he face in his shoulder, "I love you Carl" she replied in a whisper. The words he had longed to hear her say, he smiled, "I am crazy about you, I will come back" Carl replied, she had laced her fingers in his, Beth had always liked Carl but she figured that he would never want to be with her in any other way than a good friend. Sure they had spent time training together and long nights staying up talking in Beth's cell, talking and telling each other stories. It was only now that she knew how she felt about him, she remembered the first time they had met back at the farm when Carl had been accidently shot, she remembered taking in soup for him to eat, she had gone through a rough time herself, she had not long turned thirteen. She had been pleased that Rick's group had joined them.

Carl had helped her through her grieving for the family she had lost, the months on the road he had never failed to make her laugh. They had been so young back then and it was all mostly child's play, during the time in the prison Beth had noticed the maturity of Carl, she had developed a little crush on him and every time he would walk past her cell he would give her a smile.

"I will come back, I promise" Carl said, he gave her one final kiss and turned to leave,

"I love you Carl" Beth said with a smile

"I love you too" Carl replied with an equally big smile.

Carl had been gone for hours now, it was almost dark outside, Beth had sorted Judith out, she had taken her into the spare bedroom where there was a little nursery, Beth thought that it had been done up beautifully and should be at least used, if only for a little while. She sang Judith a little song to help her sleep.

"god, I hope you brother is okay, I love him so much" she said to Judith, she heard somebody coming in downstairs, drawing her knife she quietly made her way down, shutting the door behind her, she crept down the stairs with her knife out in front of her, sneaking out, she looked and lowered her knife.

"Carl" she said as she ran to him, he put all the bags he was carrying and picked her up in his arms. She smothered him in kisses, "you came back" Beth said with a whisper, "of course I did, I got lots of stuff, I even brought you something" he replied, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a necklace, it was a gold chain with a love heart charm on it, "it's beautiful, thank you" Beth replied, she lifted her hair up so he could fasten it. He fastened the clasp running his finger over the back of her neck, she shivered a shudder going down her back, he gently kissed her neck, she closed her eyes, Carl gave her shivers, not in a bad way but in a pleasurable way, his arms wrapped around her waist, he continued kissing her neck sucking gently on her skin.

She couldn't stand it anymore, she whipped around looking into his eyes, his eyes were filled with something she had never seen before and that was lust, he wanted her and she knew it, she wanted him too, she crashed her lips on his, she kissed him passionately parting his lips with her tongue and exploring his mouth, he kissed her back, he picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, he pushed her against the wall, the kiss deepening, she unzipped his jacket and ripped it from him chucking it to the floor, he pressed her up against the wall grabbing the bottom of her top and pulling it up over her head, he brushed his fingers over her bra, he continued kissing her, peppering kisses down her neck and across her collar bone.

He carried her upstairs, kicking the bedroom door open, he laid her down on the bed and hovered over her, he kissed down her until he reached her belly, she giggled, he came back up and smiled as he kissed her lips again, both of them were flushed, "hey your hat is still on" she laughed as she pushed it down over his eyes, he laughed as he lifted it back up.

"I guess I was missed" he laughed still getting his breath back, "you sure were" she replied as she pulled him back down again, they both kicked their shoes off as they laid further on the bed, she flipped him on his back and straddled him, she smiled down at him her hair showering over his face, she gently kissed him.

"god Beth Greene, you are the most beautiful girl in the entire world, no scrap that in the whole universe" Carl replied as he pushed her hair back, "you are the cutest, most adorable guy ever" Beth replied.

Carl smiled up at her again, "so….. does this mean that you are my girlfriend?" he said, "hmmmm, well I don't know, would you like me too be?" she asked with a cheeky smile, he grabbed her and flipped her over so he was on top of her, "well, I would love you too be my girlfriend, would you like me to be your boyfriend?" he asked her, "of course I would, I would love to date the cutest guy ever" Beth replied.

They continued making out for a while, Beth began unbuckling Carls belt, pulling it loose from his trousers, he un-did her jeans button and slowly slid her jeans down, she was underneath him in just her underwear, he kissed down her body again, she threw her head back, gasping, she had never felt this way before about anybody.

"your perfect in every way, you know that" he said between kisses, she giggled, before pulling the sheet over them both, "Carl….. I want you to be my first, I want to spend every moment of the time I have left with you, I love you so much" Beth said, Carl looked at her shocked, yeah they had made out and it had led to undressing each other but he didn't think that she would want to go this far this quickly, Beth had always came across so innocent and he didn't think for one second that she would consider this.

"well…. I ….erm… didn't think you would want to go far this quickly, not that I don't want to but I don't want you to feel like you have too" Carl replied, "but I want too, and our days could be limited, I want to share one of the most important moments of my life with you before I die" Beth replied, "wow, you are so morbid, you are not dying yet, not when I am here, I forbid it" Carl replied, he began kissing her again, kissing from her lips and down her neck, next thing he is kicking his trousers off.

It had lasted about half an hour, the two teenagers embraced each other in a hug still kissing, the air surrounding them was humid, they were both warm, their hair sticking to their foreheads, Carl pushed her hair away from her face, she was flushed and sweating but she still looked beautiful in his eyes.

" god I love you, you're so beautiful, I am so lucky to have you as my girlfriend" Carl whispered, he smiled at her, Beth had never seen him smile so much, the cold stare in his eyes had vanished and his eyes filled with love and happiness, "I love you too, this has been the best time of my life, being with you, taking into consideration the circumstances" Beth replied.

"who would of thought an apocalypse could bring together too young teenagers, and make them fall in love like this" Carl said, he stared into her eyes, he was smitten with her, she could see that.

Nothing could break them up, nothing could stop this love affair between the two of them, Beth laid her head on Carls shoulder while he embraced her in his arms, she quickly fell asleep, he followed not long after.

Their peacefully sleep was disturbed by noises coming from downstairs…

**hmmm friend? or foe? **

**so sorry that I didn't include them actually doing it, I can't write that type of stuff well. **


End file.
